Sight
by lovestotoro
Summary: SPR is given a case and Mai meets some interesting people. What if these people are connections to her past. What if she finds out to much she can handle. Read to find out. (Sorry. I'm not the best summery writer)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is the first story i have written so can you all point out any faults. If you have any suggestions please PM me so I could make this story more enjoyable for you all!  
**

**Naru: You are and idiot if you need help.**

**Mai: Naru. I would be careful if I were you.*shakes her head***

**Naru:*smirks* Why should I?**

**Me: Because I have these.*pulls out ropes and chair***

**Naru: Oh god help me!*runs***

**Me: Hope you like the story!*runs after naru and tackles him***

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

I remember when my parents died. But nothing before that time. Everything that happened before that all faded away after the crash. I could't even remember my name. They made a name for me. After the crash i was called Mai Taniyama. After that i was left alone. Well that was until I found SPR. I am 16 now. They became my new family. I have a "Father", "Mother", "Sister", three "Brothers" and "a "Uncle". But for all i know all of that could change.

It was a normal day at the office. Lin in his office and Naru in his dark lair and that leaves me, bored out of my mind. I finished at the work the jerk assigned but he still wont let me leave! Sometimes i think that he only keeps me at the office for show-"Mai! Tea!" and my tea. That jerk, and his tea! I just gave him some half an hour ago! Want me to tell you what I noticed about that man? He never uses the bathroom when I am at the office! It's not like I am going to walk in on him using the bathroom!

**AN: Yes Mai. Keep telling yourself that.**

I walk to the kitchen and start to boil the water for the tea. I lean on the stove and look at the ceiling. It's been 5 years mom. Hope your OK. Then I here the pot. I add the tea and walk out of the kitchen. I am half way to his lair when I heard the door open then close. Clients at this hour. Weird. I turn to see a teen my age and two girls in the Pre teen state. The teens hair was orange. The girls hair was blond and the other black. "Stupid old man. Doesn't trust me to go to the office alone. He thinks I might be to mean." he mumbles thinking no one can hear him. I could her him. I have very good hearing. I set the tray down and walk up quietly. They where all looking around so they did not notice me." Can I help you?" I say. They all look at me and jump." Damn! Are you a shadow or something! The teen yelled. "No Im not a shadow. Now what can I help you with?" I say smiling. " We have a case for you. " says the blond. "Damn you are creepy." the teen mumbles. I turn and start walking to the lair. "I heard that!" I shout over my shoulder. I knock on the door. "Come out of your lair of pain! We have clients!" Then I walk to Lin's office and knock. "Lin! We have clients! I walk to the door and signal the clients to sit down. Naru and Lin come out and sit. Naru was next to me and Lin was on another seat.

"So what is your problem?" Naru asks. "Well to start, we hear screeching I the middle of the night and when we try to see what is making the noise all you see it a shadow. Then after a few seconds it vanishes. The paintings in the house are sometimes moved or broken and stuff is moved around when Says the teen." My sister here has also bin attacked by some medical equipment that we have on the 1st floor of our house and needed to get stitches because of it." he says pointing to the blond. I cover my mouth. It was already that bad? "Do you think we can take a look at it?" Naru says. I smack him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for!" he yells. "You should not ask that unless you are a female or you are apart of the family Naru! I retort and than turn to the blond. "If you want I can bring you to the bathroom and I can take a picture so you don't have to show anything you what to do that instead?" I ask the girl. She nods. I stand up and bring her to the bathroom. I close and lock the door. "So can you show me?" I ask kindly. "Yes." she says nodding. She takes of her shirt to reveal a long gash mark along her back. It was bleeding a little too. "OK. i am going to clean it off. It looks like it is bleeding."

I walk out of the bathroom and grab a towel. Naru sees me doing this and gives me a questioning look. " I'm cleaning the wound you idiot." I turn and walk back to the bathroom."And I thought you were smart." I mumble. I lock the door again and turn to the kid. "This might hurt so be ready." I say calmly but in the inside I feel guilty that I might hurt her. I turn on the water and put the towel under it. I let it soak and and then pull it away. "I'm starting." I say. She nods. I start to clean off the blood and see if there was any puss. Luckily there was none. I can tell it hurts because she is shivering. When I finish she sighs. I take the picture and cut out anything that is not needed to be seen. "So what is your name?" I ask. "My name is Yuzu Kurosaki. My sisters name is Karin and my brother's name is Ichigo." she says smiling at me. "My name is Mai Taniyama" I say smiling back. She has one of those smiles. Those warm smiles that when they are shown you feel you have to smile back. I unlock the door and Yuzu walks out. I follow. We sit back down. Yuzu is now longer hiding behind Ichigo and is out in the open. I show the picture to Naru and Lin. There eyes widened with shock. Lin started typing and Naru writing. "That must of hurt." Naru says to himself unaware that he said it out loud. "Of course it hurt idiot." I say a blank look on my face. He glares daggers at me. "We will take the case. Give the info to my assistant." he says and then close the door to his lair...I mean office. I sigh. "Please give me you address and phone number."

"Sure." Says Karin. This is the first time she has talked at all. I grab a piece of paper. "Write it here." I say giving her the pen and paper. She writes the info down and gives the paper and pen back. "Thank you for taking the case miss." she says quietly. "It is no problem." I reply. I bend down to Yuzu's ear. "You guys saved me from boredom so I thank you for that." I whisper. She giggles. "What did she say?" both Karin and Ichigo say at the same time. Now me and Yuzu were laughing. "You guys are so alike." I say through laughs. "So are you two." they both say again. me and Yuzu had to hold in our giggles. "Well we will be at your home by 10:00 see you tomorrow Ichigo,Karin, and Yuzu." I say as they walk to the door. Ichigo turns. "How do you know our names." he asks suspiciously. I smile at him. "I have my ways." i reply while winking at Yuzu. Yuzu winks back and ushers them out the door and closes it. This is going to be a interesting case.

* * *

**Me: Well hope you all liked the first chapter! **

**Mai: Where is Naru?**

**Me: He is somewhere.**

**Ichigo: You are an evil person!**

**Me: Say that again and I will do the same thing to you that I did with naru.**

**Ichigo:*sweat drops***

**Me: Thats what I thought.**

**Karin: R&R to save Naru and Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello all! I would like to that you all for following, viewing, or adding my story to your favorites! Add I would** **like to give a special thanks to Iloveanimex for her lovely review!**

**Mai: It is nice to see Naru again!**

**Naru: It is nice to be out of that room!**

**Me: Did you like the room Naru?**

**Naru: NO! *Shudders***

**Ichigo: LovesTotoro does not own Bleach or Ghost Hunt in any shape or form.**

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

After we got the case Naru sent me home to pack. When I got home I set my bag down at the table in the kitchen. I went to the stove to make so thing to eat. After I sat down to eat I could have sworn I heard some weird roar from a distance but once I heard it it stopped. I brush it off. I think it must be from some movie some is watching. I eat in silence. After that I walked to the bathroom a took a bath. The water felt nice and warm. After and hour or so I got out of the bath and put my nightgown on. I walk to my room a towel on my head and sit down on my desk. I pull out a book and and read until my hear drys. It is around 10:00 once I get into bed. I think about school, and the case. In those thoughts I fall into a deep sleep.

_Dream world_

_I open my eyes to see gene standing next to me. "Dammit Gene I hate it when you do that!" I say yelling at him. He holds up his hands to protect himself from my anger. "Sorry! I just wanted to do that one last time!" he says innocently. "Fine. Now what do you have to show me Gene." I say annoyed. "I'm afraid I have nothing. I need to be in the house to give info to you." he says shrugging. "Then why am I here!" I say yelling at him again a dark aura surrounding me. I see fear in his eyes. "I thought you might want to train your powers!" he says quickly. My temper drops. "You should have said that earlier Gene." I say calmly. I see him sigh with relief . We train for a good two hours but then he starts to fade. "Looks like you need to wake up." and right after he said that I woke up.  
_

_End of Dream_

I wake up in a flash. I look at the was 9:00. "SHOOT! I"m Late!" I shout and run to get ready. I take a 5 minute shower and put on my shirt and skirt. I run out of my room and get a piece of bread. I run out of the house and all the way to SPR. When I got there I saw Naru and Lin standing by the van. "Mai! You are late!" he shouts. I slow my run to a walk. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious you jerk!" I shout back already annoyed. He smirks. I am tempted to run up to him and slap that grin of his little face! I walk up to him and get into the van without saying hi to any of them. The whole ride there was quiet. We soon got to our destination. Once we got outside I saw Yuzu and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you Mai!" She says after I let go of her. "Same here." I say smiling. "Oh we are going to have so other people over to help! I must warn you. They like kids." She nods. "I will go warn Karin!" And she runs into the house. I turn to see naru looking at me. I swear I saw a smile on his face but he looked away to quickly. Then I see Ichigo walk towards us with a girl right next to him. He walks over to me with the girl. "Hello again." He says sleepily. "I see someone just woke up." I say smiling. He blushes and looks away. That makes the girl smile. She turns to me.

"Hello! My name is Rukia Kuchiki!" she says holding out her hand. I shake it and she jerks her hand away. "Is there something wrong?" I say worriedly. She gives me a smile but I can tell it is fake. "Yes, I am fine! Now what is your name?" she asks. " My name is Mai." I say. She nods and turns away. She walks into the house and Ichigo follows. I hear a car and see Monk, Ayako,John,Yasu,Masako,and Madaka. Monk runs up to me and gives me a hug but before he could lunge at me I side stepped and he landed face first on the concrete. This makes Yasu and Ayako laugh. And the rest giggle or smirk. (And you know who is smirking) Monk was on the floor wining about something but I didn't pay attention because Yuzu cam back out. Before Yasu could try to flirt with her I smacked him in the head and stood in front of Yuzu. "Yasu! Don't talk to her you big perv!" I yell at him.

"Fine!" and he walks back to his spot next to Ayako. "Well everyone this is Yuzu!" I say while she peaks from behind me. I turn to her. "You can say later if you want to. I know you are shy." I say kindly. "Thank you Mai." she says while bowing. After that she ran into the house. "Well that was welcoming." says Monk Sarcastically. I walk up to him and smack him on the back of head. "Monk! She is shy! Its not her fault!" I yell at him and start to walk away. "Oh Yeah. I forgot to tell everyone. Mai is in a bad mood. I think it might be because she is PMSing." says Naru mater o factly. I stop in my tracks and blush then turn slowly to him. His back was facing me. I walk up to him and elbow him in the head. No one tried to stop me. They all looked scared. "That is none of your concern Naru." I say coldly and start to walk back to the house to talk to Karin and Yuzu.

"Ow! Ayako don't touch my head." I hear Naru say. "I will touch your head. We need to make sure Mai didn't give you a concussion." Ayako says. I walk in to see Yuzu and Karin looking at me. "Why are you so violent miss?" says Karin. I sigh. "Its the hormones Karin. Its the hormones." I say. She nodes. "Oh and Karin? Call me Mai." I say smiling. She smiles back. "Yuzu and I are going to make dinner. Do you want to help?" Karin asks. "Sure!" I say happily. As we walk to the Kitchen I speak up."So where are your parents?" I ask. Yuzu answers fro Karin. "Our dad is on a trip and our Mom is dead." She replys calmly but I seance hurt in her voice. "What about you Mai? Karin asks.

I sigh sadly. "My dad and mom are dead." This stopped them in the tracks. They slowly turn to me shock on the faces. My face had a sad smile on. "I know how you two feel. Losing parents is hard. I can see you are doing good now. I was broken when this happened. So it feels good to know you guys are OK." They both smile at me and we continue walking. Well that is until I hear a blood curling roar. Karin stiffens. I immediately turn and run outside. I hear it again. I start running to the source of the noise.

* * *

**Me: He he he! CLIFY!**

**Naru: No it is just because you are to lazy to right the rest.**

**Me and Mai: NARU!**

**Naru: *Flinches***

**Me and Mai: Good**

**Rukia: Please Review so we know that you like the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello! I can't believe that to many people have read the story so far! There are even viewers from china! ^_^ ****I would like to give all my viewers a hug! *hugs all of you***

**Rukia: I want a hug!**

**Me: Go hug Ichi!**

**Ichigo: I don't like hugs. And who said you can call me Ichi!**

**Me: No one. I just thought it sounded cute! ^_^**

**Mai: LovesTotoro Does not own Ghost Hunt or Bleach.**

**Naru: And for that we are grateful or I would have a broken head.**

**Me: Please read and Review!**

* * *

**Rukia's P.O.V**

Me and Ichigo where walking back to his home. He was tired because he spent some of the night fighting a Hollow. When we where almost there I saw a Black van and Some people. "I forgot to tell you that we would have people over. We have a spirit at our home that wont go away." he says calmly. Before I could reply he spoke to a girl by the door of there house. "Hello again." He said forgetting to hide the sleepiness from his voice. The girl smiles.

"I see someone just woke up." she says making Ichigo blush. I smile and let out my hand."My name is Rukia Kuchiki." She shakes my hand. I feel intense power flowing into my hand and I jerk in away. She looks at me worriedly. "Are you ok?" she asks. I Smile. "Yes i am fine. What is your name?" I ask. "My name is Mai." she replys. I nod and walk into Ichigo's house and run up the stairs to his room."What is it Rukia?" Ichigo asks once we are in his room and he closes the door.

"She has very powerful spirit Energy. She could be a luetenit." I say. He looked shocked. "What! How?" He yells. "SHHH! Not so loud!" I whisper to him. "It looks like she can hide her powers which takes a lot of skill." I say to my self. I turn to hear yelling and see MAi walk up to a man with long hair and hit him in the back of the head. She turns to walk away and then I hear some yelling. I see her stiffen. A black haired boy was the on that yelled. He turned around and was doing something in the trunk of the van. Mai turns and walks to the boy and elbow him in the head.

I smirk and I hear Ichigo start laughing. "Note to self. Don't make her made or she will pull a Rukia moment." he says between laughs which earned him an face plant on the floor. "Mai...Mai. That name sounds like someone I know." I say to no one in particular. Then we hear a roar we know to well. I look at him. I pull out a red glove and shove it on. I look at Ichigo. He nods. I shove my hand and force hid soul out of his body. He jumps out the window and runs to the noise. Then I run down the stairs to she Mai run out the door.

I run after her and see her running in the direction of the Hollow. Her friends look at her and start to yell. "MAI! Where are you going." the red head yells to her. Mai acts like she can't her them and keeps on running. I turn to them. "I will go get her." And start to run after her.

**Mai's P.O.V**

I hear Ayako yell at me but I ignore her and keep on running. Then I see Rukia running next to me. "Why are you running!" She asks me. "Can't you hear that! It's weird that no one is coming out to see what it is!" I reply. She looks at me shocked. Then she gives me a fake smile. "What noise?" she says. I shake my head. "I know you can hear it too! Now what is it!". Before she could reply we were at the park. There was a giant wolf with a scull like mask on. Then I saw Ichigo fighting it. "Rukia! Somethings wrong with this Hollow! All the attacks I make just bonce off!" he yells to Rukia who was still staring at the wolf.

"Zuzu! I need to find Zuzu!" the wolf howled. Its tail swinging side to side. It was trying to bite Ichigo but he was to fast. For some reason the wolf looked normal to me. As if I see this kind of stuff all the time. Rukia snapped out of her trance. "Ichigo! Don't kill it. Just hold it off until other soul reapers get here!" she yells back at him panicking. I start to walk up to the wolf. "Mai! Get away from him! Souta will kill everyone but his master!" Rukia says trying to pull me away.

"Then where is this master Rukia?" Ichigo says. "She vanished without a trace." she said frowning sadly. "Is it that friend you told me about?" He reply while dodging another bite from the wolf. I could tell he was getting tired. I walked up to the wolf a sad smile on my face. "So you lost someone and you are trying to find her. That is sweet." I say. The wolf stops attacking Ichigo and looks at me. I walk closer but slowly. "I bet you are just lonely right?" I say smiling.

The wolf starts to walk to me. I let out my hand. The wolf leans and lets me pet him. After I pet him I saw images. They where all about me and who I was. All of the flowed into my head. All the emotion came to me like bullets. The pain,joy,sorrow,dread. It all came at one time. I opened my eyes to see Souta look at me with joy. "Zuzu! I found you!" He howled happily. I remember everything. I know all of my past that I forgot. I smile at Souta. "It has been a while hasn't it." I say looking at my pet.

I turn to Ichigo. "I must introduce myself. I am Maizuru. A Soul reaper." I say smiling. He looked at me in shock. "Well you look different." he says not taking his eyes off me. I look at my hair that was now back to the way it was before. It was white. It was in a high ponytail. Even in a ponytail my hair reached my waist. I had a sword at my side. Its hilt was warped in a light green band. The blade was half my height. I turn to Rukia. "It has been awhile my friend." I say. She looks at me in disbelief then smiles. "Yes it has been a long time." she says. I turn and start to walk back to Ichigo's house. The others soon follow.

* * *

**Me: Well how was it?**

**Mai: Please review!**

**Rukia: Yea Review!**

**Ichigo: Bye see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! I am back with a new chapter! I would have updated sooner but school has started. (-_-) Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**Yasu: Yes! We are back! **

**Ichigo: It's about time. Please Read and Review.**

**Gene: LovesTotoro does not own Ghost Hunt in any shape or form. **

_Thoughts_

_Gene Talking_

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Mai started walking back to my house and we follow. Then she suddenly stops. "Your sister can see Souta so you will have to tell her not to freak out." she says to me. _Damn! I forgot about that! _"Sure. I will tell her when we get back home." I respond quickly. Mai smirks. "Have you both ever flown?" She asks. "Why do you need to know that Mai?" I ask suspiciously. She smiles. "Oh, no reason." _ I get a feeling she is planing something. _Mai turns to Souta. Then then points to us. "Souta fetch!"

I stare wide eyed at Souta as he runs over to me and Rukia,picks us up, and throws us onto his back. Mai jumps on right after. "Souta! Fly!" She yells and Souta leaps into the air. Before we know it we are souring above the homes of my neighborhood.

"Are you Crazy Mai!" Rukia shots hanging on for dear life. Mai was starting giggle. I glare at the girl. _She could have warned us first! _"We are here. Please Keep arms inside at all times for landing!" she yell happily. We stop then head strait down to my home. We landed right behind the black van. Mai jumps off Souta and we follow. The SPR team looked at us like we were crazy. Mai turns to Souta.

"Cub." she commands and he turns into a little wolf cub. His scull mask hanging off one side of his head. Mai looks at me. " Ichi, Rukia and I will be in your room. You will explain what happened." She commands and turns to Rukia. "Come." and walks to the house. A tick mark appears out of my head. "You can't boss me around! And don't call me Ichi!" I yell back at her.

She turns and glares at me. She looked deadly. If looks could kill,I would be dead. "I can call you what I want. And like I said before. you WILL explain. Ok?" She says calmly which mad it more scary. I sweat drop. "Ok,Ok! I will explain!" I say panicking. She nods. "Good." and she walks into the house with Rukia.

"Well, she is scary." says a boy with glasses. I nod. "You haven't seen the worst of it!" Mai yells back from the door way. "Well, let me introduce you to my team. This is Ayako,John,Masako,Lin,Monk, and Yasu." The boss says pointing at each of his team.

"That girl said something about explaining something to us. What is it?" said Monk. I look at him shocked. _How does he not know his own teammate? Oh yeah...I forgot she looks different. _"Well, one thing you should know is that girl is no stranger to you. You all have known her longer than I have." I say. They all look at me confused.

"What do you mean? We never have seen her before." Ayako says puzzled. I sigh then look at everyone. "If I tell you, You cant freak out Ok?" I say. They all nod. I smile for what is to come. "That my friends is your Mai Taniyama." I waited for a few seconds for them to register what I just said. Their faces were priceless. First it was confusion then shock. "WHAT!"

**Mai's P.O.V**

Me and Rukia walk into Ichi's house. I turn to Rukia. "Where is his room?" I ask quickly. She points upstairs. "His room is up there Mai." She says. She still looked shocked by the turn of events. I walk behind her and start to push her. "Come on Rukia! We don't have all day you know!" I say annoyed.

She sighs and starts to walk up the stairs to Ichi's room. When we walk up I see another door. I walk to it to see more stairs. I walk up and Rukia follows. We come to another door and I shove it open. We were on the roof. I set Souta down on the ground. He runs to the edge of the roof and jumps onto the ledge.

We walk over to see what caused this. We saw Ichi talking to the gang. I started to giggle at the faces they were making right now. Even Naru and Lin's faces showed shock.**(A/N: That says a lot. All Ghost Hunt fans know this.) **

"WHAT!" they all shout which causes Souta to fall off the ledge startled. "Souta! No!" and I jump out to catch him. He may be a Hollow but he can still feel pain. I hug him to my chest. I make sure that Souta would not take any of the fall. Then I hit the ground. I could hear a crack and Souta howl. I scream in pain. That is all I heard before I blacked out.

**Rukia's P.O.V**

Mai was shoving me to the stairs. "Come on Rukia! We don't have all day you know!" she says. I sigh. _Well, we can catch up later._ I walk and Mai was speed walking when we went up the stairs. We are almost to Ichigo's room when Mai stops and looks at a door. She pushes it open to show stairs.

We walk up slowly and come to another door. Mai shoves it open. It was the door to the roof. We walk out the door and Mai sets down Souta. He runs to the ledge of the roof and jumps on it. We walk to him to see what he was watching. I saw the looks on the teams faces. I could't help but smile at them.

"WHAT!" They shouted. _They are to loud! _Then I see Souta fall of the ledge. "Souta! No!" Mai shouts and jumps off after him. I watched it all in horror. Mai grabs Souta and holds him close. Then she hits the ground. I could hear a faint crack. Souta howled and Mai screamed. "MAI!"

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you like.**

**Mai: You did not just do that!**

**Me: Yes I did.**

**Naru: *Glares at me***

**Me: Naru calm down! *Runs***

**Lin: Review Please.**

**Mai: He just spoke!** **O0O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back with a new chapter! This Chapter took SOO long to finish. I hope you like.**

**Ichigo: Good.  
**

**Naru: *glares***

**Me: Naru! Get over it! *Glares back***

**Mai: What did you do? And LovesTotoro does not own Ghost Hunt or Bleach.**

**Me: I will tell you later...And don't rub it in!**

**Mai's P.O.V**

_Thoughts_

**Gene Talking**  


* * *

_Dream world_

_I wake up on the ground. I shoot up and look around. "Gene! Come on out! Now!" I yell into the darkness. "Fine! No need to yell." He says annoyed. He appears right next to me. I smack him in the back head. I glared at him. " I told you not to do that!" I yell angrily. _

_" Sorry! Sorry! It's a habit!" he exclaims. He turns to me. "You need to be more careful Mai. The only reason you are alive is because you are a soul reaper!" He says sternly. I turn away from him. "Your not my dad so stop acting like it." I mumble. "Well if your dad was here he would be hugging you to death then scold you for being so careless." he states.  
_

_"Yeah,yeah I know." I say. "Well with that over with we need to get to work." He say and as he did the world around me changed. There was a women walking with her child. The child laughing and the women smiling. The child looked like Yuzu. They where walking to the house and there was a crash. The mother looked around fearfully and picked up her child. She ran up the stairs and hid her child in a closet. _

_"Misaka you have to be quiet Ok?" The mother asked quickly. The child nodded. The mother closed the door. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen a bat in hand. She walks through the door to see a man looking though the drawers. She yelps which causes the man to look around at her. He smirks.  
_

_He grabs a knife and throws it at the mother and she gets cut in the arm and drops the bat. The child hears the yelp and comes out of the closet. Go back in the closet Misaka! The child runs down the stairs to the kitchen to see her mother on the ground and the man about to stab her._

_"Don't touch my mother!" she screamed and flung herself in front of her mother when the knife came down. I covered my mouth with my hands. Blood was pouring out of the girls chest. She fell to the ground coughing up blood. _

_"MISAKA!" the mother screams. The mother looks at the man fury in her eyes. She grabs the bat and strikes the man over and over. I look away tears in my eyes. I hear a sickening crack and turn back to see the mans scull broken. His chest stopped moving. The mother dropped the bat and ran over to her child. _

_I look at the child's eyes and froze. All the life was drained out of them. She lay on her back looking at the ceiling. She had a faint smile on her face as if happy she protected her mother. I couldn't hold back anymore. Gene saw this and hugged me. I cried into his chest. The mother looked at her little child. A dead look in her eyes. She walks to the man and grabs the knife out of his hand.__  
_

_No, she can't!__ "Don't do it!" I scream. The mother holds the knife up to her heart. "NO!" I yell as she stabs herself. She coughed up blood and fell to the floor. I watched as the life drained from her eyes. Then I hear a whisper. "If my child could't live yours shale not." and I start to wake up._

_End of dream_

I wake up to see everyone looks at we worried. I shoot out of the bed even though my body didn't want to and ran to the bathroom. When I got there I went to the toilet and threw up. I saw the gang looking at me as I did. Every time I thought of what I saw I puked. I did this until I had nothing left in me.

**Are you ok Mai?**

"Does it LOOK like I'm fine Gene!" I shout out loud. Naru looks at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" he asks still suprized.

**Great! Now I need to come out so they don't think you are crazy.**

"Fine!" I shout. I look at everyone. "Don't freak out ok?" They all nod. I look right next to me and gene started to fade into our world. He looks at the toilet then at me. "Well that answers my question." he stats jokingly. I punch his arm. "Oww!". I smirk then looked at the team. "Well everyone meet Gene!" I say smiling. Naru looks at Gene.

"How?" is all he said. "Well Noll I am Mai's guardian. I am never to leave her side." he reply's smiling. Then he turned to me. "Looks like you turned back they way you are should look like." He says looking into my electric blue eyes. I stand up and walk over to the group. "Well, lets go sit down. We need to handle the ghost." I turn to Ichigo. "How long has this been happening?" I ask. He rubs his head.

"A month or two." he reply's. I flick him in the head. "BAKA! You should have come to us sooner!" I yell at him glaring. "Why?!" he shouts back. I close my eyes and sigh annoyed. "Because this spirit is close to becoming a Hollow!" I reply as I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Oh...Dammit!" he shouts and runs out from the doorway. "Where is Souta?" I ask.

"Oh that thing. We locked him in a room." says Monk. I glare at him. I punch him in the arm. "Why?!" I half yell at him. He rubs his arm. "We thought he was dangerous!" he shouts. I shove everyone in my way and start to look for Souta. I found him in a room and broke down the door to see him curled in a corner, a sad look on his face.

"Souta! Here Boy!" I say and he shoots out of his corner waging his tail. Rukia ran into the room. "Mai! I got a call. Hollow Alert!" she yells eyes wide. I run out of the room. I see Ichi running to the front of the house and I follow with Rukia. I turn back around to see SPR looking at us. "Get rid of the spirit! It is in the kitchen!" I shout as I run backwards. They look at me shocked at my actions. I turn back around to look strait in front of me.

"Well, how many of them?" I ask. Rukia looks at her phone. " They are saying 2." She reply's and stuffs her phone back in her pocket. We ran to the same park we found Souta at. We immediately saw two Hollows. They looked like they where waiting for us.

"They came! We must grab the white haired girl!" one of them screamed. The other nodded. I close my eyes and concentrate. I feel my body fall to the ground and open my eyes. I look down to see my body. I looked like I was sleeping.

I look at what I had on. I had black pants that went up to my knees and a long black coat with white edges. "Haven't looked like this for a long time." I say. I grab the hilt of my sword and flash-step in front of one of the Hollows. I kick its head down and it smash it into the ground. I bring my sword down to stab it in the back of the head. Then I turn to the other and give it a round house kick and smash it into a nearby tree.

It was stumbling to get up but I was faster. I ran up and slashed its face with my zanpakuto killing it. I turn to face Ichi and Rukia. I smile."Well lets go back before everyone starts to worry." I say and start to walk away. Then a flash of light appears next to me to reveal Kakashi my zanpakuto spirit. He was holding a book in his hands. He had white hair and red eyes. He has a gray mask covering his mouth and nose and was wore gray jeans and a black shirt.

"Nice to come out again!" He says while stretching. Then he looks at me and smacks me in the back of the head with his book. "And why have I been stuck in your mind for almost 50 years!" he shouts at me annoyed. "It is boring in there you know." he stats. I glare at him then sigh. "I would have let you out but I couldn't remember anything about my life until today. I'm sorry." I say bowing. He looks at me shocked.

"Hey! No need to bow Zuzu!" He say shacking his hands in the air. I look at his book. "What you reading Horror Boy?" I ask. He looks at me. "Book by Steven King...And don't call me Horror Boy!" He yells then turns to Rukia. "Nice to see you again Kakashi! Now where is you brother?" She asks and as if on queue Kakashi's brother appears nest to me.

"Hi Rukia!" He shouts smiling. His eyed were a light blue. He had white hair like his brother. He also wore black shorts and a gray shirt. I look at him amused. Then turn around. "Like I said before we need to head back!" I shout over my shoulder and slowly walk out of the park. Ichi, still confused about what just happened shouts to me, "MAI! Wait for us!" and I hear running behind me.

* * *

**Me**: **Hoped you liked it. This is the longest chapter I have written so far! **

**Mai: If you did please review below.**

**Kakashi and Walker: Or else we will get you!**

**Me: Well you two aren't creepy at all.*Sweat Drops***

**Mai: Review to save us from the psychos! **


	6. authors note

I am sooo sorry for note updating! School has gotten bad and I have a lot of homework! Another thing is I don't know if you guys like it or not. If you do **PLEASE REVIEW**!  
I would aslo like to thank all that followed and favorited this story! Before I got these I thought the story was not good...but you all gave me hope so I would like to thank:

** Angelofurdream**

** Iloveanimex**

** Ragnz**

** Sarah1994**

** Thunderskyt**

** darkstar2010**

** freewings99**

**midnightmoon2018**

**senvisal **

**and LaLunaLight!**

I hope to get the next chapter up soon! Well,see you then!


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating this story in so long! But schools was being a bitch. -_-'  
If you enjoy please review down below! and I know you know where you have to go.**

**Guest: I am glad you like it! ;)**

**midnightmoon2018: Thank you for the offer but I am fine!**

**I would also like to introduce the new favoriter! Welcome to the family dipikaprasad12! Disclaimer please Ichi!  
**

**Ichigo:*sighs* Lovestotoro does not own Bleach or Ghost Hunt. If she did this story would not even be here. Logic.**

**Me:*sweatdrops* You are lively today...Well hope you enjoy!**

_Thought_

**_"Inner hollow speaking"_**

**"kakashi speaking"**

**"walker speaking"**

* * *

**Rukia's P.O.V**

Mai started walking. "Mai wait up!" Ichigo shouts. She keeps on walking. Then she suddenly stops. I turn to see Renji standing there. "Hi Rukia! Have you seen souta? We need to bring him back." He states. I see Mai stiffen.

"No haven't seen him." I lie

"Oh there he is...but he is way smaller than I remember." **(Awesome observation skills Rengi) ** I turn back to see Souta next to Mai. Mai as if on queue she picks up Souta and starts to pet him.

"Great! He can be seen! Well I just need to take him!" He shouts, not noticing that Mai could hear every word he said.'Idoit' I think. I could tell Mai was getting mad, Very mad.

"Renji! Don't do It!" I shout. He looks at me.

"Rukia! Be quiet! You might make yourself seem crazy!" he scolds. He turns to Mai and runs over. Not even bothering to go around her.

"Renji! Wait" I shout. I sigh. "At least go around her!

"No need!" He replys. I face palm then cover my ears. Let the yelling begin. He runs strait into Mai, causing her to stumble and drop Souta, when he hit the ground he let out a yelp. Mai gained her balance then turned slowly to Renji. 'Here it comes.'

"SON OF A-RENJI! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I AM IN A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW OR I WOULD BE KICKING YOU LITTLE-UUGGHH!" She screechs. Renji looks at her with shock.

"Mai?!"

"Who else would I be dumb ass." Mai answer blandly. I stiffed my laughter. She really hasn't changed over the years. Then, as if lightning shocked her, Mai jumped up and her arm shot to her chest.

"Thank god it's here!" she shouts. She out a neckless that was hidden in her shirt. She sighed with relief. "I don't want to be in her body any longer." and she ripped of the neckless. There was a flash of light and after a few seconds it faded to reveal to people. Rengi stood in place baffled. He slowly turns to me.

"What the hell happened?"he asks. I shrug.

"Ask her yourself. I only found her a few hours ago." I answer plainly. But deep inside I wondered too. We turn back to the two people. One with white hair and another with brown. The two people smile then turn to us. The albino speaks first.

"I guess you want an explanation. I am Maizuru and this is Mai," she starts but of coarse Rengi has to interrupt.

"Wait! Back up a sec. Did you two just come apart like a puzzle?" he asks. _H__e is a freaking idiot._ This time Mai spoke.

"You are a fu-" she starts but Maizuru speaks over her.

"Mai! Language! Remember, deep breaths." She says calmly as if she always deals with this kind of thing. She turn and looks a Rengi. "We did not come apart like a puzzle. Our souls somehow got bonded together and the only way to break it bond was to brake the neakless. That was what held us together. It served as a glue." Maizuru explained. "That is a simple way to put it. I know your brain can't handle more that that Rengi." I giggle and Mai bursts out laughing.

"Dang! She got you there didn't she Rengi!" Mai exclaimed. She laughed so hard I thought she might die. Rengi blush a red redder(If that is even a word) than his own hair.

"Hey! At least I haven't shared a body with some for who knows how long!" Rengi yells. I stop giggling. _Oh. He is ssooo screwed. _Mai's laughter stop. She turns slowly to Maizuru. The expressions on Maizuru's face told me that Mai needed to be held back. But I did not get there in time. Rengi was given an uppercut to the chin. But I did not feel bad at all, and man did that sucker fly! He was punched a good three to four feet away from where he was standing before.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mai screeched. "YOU THINK WE WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN! DO YOU! THE ANSWER IS NO! IT IS NOT MINE OR MAIZURU'S FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED! SO LEARN TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mai's face was red with anger. She was huffing from the little ranting session she had. _Damn. She can be loud!  
_Mai glared at Rengi. Rengi looked suprized, beacause 1) Mai just punched his ass 'bout three to four feet, and 2) Mai could touch him. I smirk in my mind._ Mai will make a fine soul reaper when she dies. But that will ahve to wait._ I walk up to Mai and pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout him. He can be a real ass sometimes." I say and sigh afterwords."I would know. I lived with him for a long time." She smiled at me.

"Ok." and she walks over to Maizuru. "We need to get going before the soul a Ichi's house turns into a hollow." She turns to Rengi who was dusting off clothing. " You should come with us just in case." She holds out a hand and Maizuru takes it and they walk out the park.

"Come on Rengi! We need to get there before Ichigo destroys his own house!" I shout over my shoulder. I hear Rengi chuckle.

"Yeah. Your right." I her foot steps. Rengi takes my hand. "Lets get going and we walk out of the park. Little did we know that someone was watching from afar. There red eyes flashing.

"It is almost time to take them back. I just hope before she can fall in love." and the figure vanishes from the park.

* * *

**Me: buBuBU! Who is this** **new character? review to find out!**

**Walker: Review or die.**

**Me:*shudders* and I thought your brother kakashi was scary.**

**Kakashi: You insult me.**

**Me: Like I care. Make sure to favorite,follow and most of all review! **


End file.
